A Little Change
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Special Project! Hinata akan dipermak oleh Sakura dan Ino untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Apakah proyek ini akan berhasil...? Apakah Hinata pada akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto, pujaan hatinya itu..?


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang bilang, jika kita mencintai seseorang, maka kita akan menyadari perubahan dari orang tersebut._

_Bahkan yang terkecil sekalipun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Little Change**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Lihat, lihat, aku mengecat rambutku jadi warna oranye. Gimana? Keren 'kan?''

''Yah, ternyata cocok juga untukmu, Ino,'' komentar kunoichi itu.

''Hehehe... Trims. Warna merah juga cocok untukmu, Sakura.'' Jarang-jarang bisa melihat mereka sependapat kalau tidak ada tugas.

''Eh, ung... Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kalian mengecat rambut kalian?''

Pertanyaan itu mendapat respon yang cukup buruk. Mereka berdua langsung memandang kunoichi yang baru saja berbicara tadi dengan pandangan seolah-olah dia baru saja datang dari planet lain.

''Ya ampun, Hinata. Sekarang ini 'kan lagi trend warna rambut nge-_jreng,_'' jawab cewe yang diakui paling modis di antara mereka bertiga.

''Apa kau mau mengecat rambutmu juga Hinata?'' tanya Sakura, rambutnya yang kini berwarna merah melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Padahal menurut Hinata, meski tidak diwarnai, warna rambut alaminya pun sudah termasuk nge-jreng.

''Ah, eh, entahlah...''

''Ayolah Hinata. Siapa tahu dengan begitu Naruto menyadari perubahanmu.'' Wajah Hinata spontan memerah. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Hinata menyimpan perasaan tertentu terhadap ninja pirang yang selalu berisik dan gak sabaran itu. Tapi sayangnya, meskipun dibilang 'rahasia umum', orang yang bersangkutan malah gak tau apa-apa.

Karena itu, dipancing dengan hal seperti ini, ia pikir ini merupakan kesempatan agar si pujaan hati bisa menyadari perasaannya —bukan, keberadaannya— tanpa harus diungkapkan secara langsung.

Pengecut? Memang.

Kalau Hinata punya keberanian, gak mungkin sekarang dia tertarik dengan tawaran kedua temannya itu. Tapi sayangnya, jangankan menyatakan perasaan, pas nggak sengaja ketemu di tengah jalan aja tiba-tiba dia pingsan.

Tidak menerima jawaban apa-apa berarti iya. Itulah pemahaman orang jaman sekarang. ''Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke salon sekarang!'' dan mereka berdua pun sukses menyeret seorang Hinata ke tempat sakral para cewe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perubahan drastis dari seorang heiress dari clan tertua di desa Konoha ternyata mendapat perhatian yang cukup besar. Siapa yang menyangka gadis yang terkenal sifat pemalu dan alimnya itu _mau _mengikuti trend.

''Ng... Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, aku tidak berpikir ini ide yang bagus...'' Terlihat kalau dia tampak ragu dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

''Tenang saja, Hinata. Warna itu cocok untukmu. Sesuai dengan warna matamu,'' Ino mencoba meyakinkannya.

Rambut berwarna biru gelap itu kini tergantikan dengan warna ungu cerah yang menambah kesesuaian dengan warna baju dan matanya, meski warna matanya lebih pucat.

Heiress clan Hyuuga yang kini berusia 18 tahun itu sukses menjadi pusat perhatian dimana pun ia berada. Kini hanya tinggal mencari orang yang sudah ditargetkannya sejak dulu.

''Nah, sekarang tinggal mencari dia saja. Kira-kira dia dimana ya..?'' Ino mulai berpikir.

''Ya ampun Ino, yang seperti itu sudah pasti 'kan.'' Nada bicara Sakura seperti menyatakan hal yang sudah pasti dan tak terbantahkan lagi.

Yup! Ayo menuju ke kedai ramen!

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Paman, aku minta tambah lagi!'' Pemuda itu kembali memesan menu yang sama setelah menghabiskan mangkok kedelapan-nya. Entah memang lapar atau rakus, yang pasti tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa ia menyimpan semua ramen itu di dalam perutnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, tiga pasang mata tengah memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu menikmati makanannya yang sudah memasuki ronde ke-9.

''Benar, dia ada di sana. Ayo cepat Hinata!'' Sakura memberi semangat pada Hinata sambil mendorong punggungnya. Hinata sendiri masih ragu-ragu antara ingin memperlihatkan penampilan barunya pada pujaan hati, namun terlalu malu untuk bertemu muka dengannya.

''Eh, ung... Ra-rasanya lebih baik tidak u—'' Belum sempat ia mengambil langkah mundur, dorongan semangat ke-2 Sakura yang keras sudah lebih dulu mencapai punggungnya. Dan itu membuatnya terlempar sampai ke tempat tujuan.

''Selamat datang.'' Sapaan itu membuat Naruto sadar kalau sekarang bukan hanya dia yang merupakan pengunjung kedai tersebut.

''Hng..?'' Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

''Ah, Hinata,'' ia memberi salam di saat barisan ramen masih menggantung di mulutnya. Ia pun menyelurut seluruh ramen yang menggantung itu, ''Kau juga mau makan ya.''

''Ah, i-iya.'' Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk yang berjarak 2 bangku dari tempat Naruto. Tampaknya Naruto menyadari hal ini.

''Hei Hinata, kenapa jauh-jauh begitu? Ayo sini!'' Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat tepat di sebelahnya. Hinata pun menurutinya. Saat duduk di sebelah Naruto, wajahnya benar-benar jadi merah.

Ayame, putri tunggal pemilik kedai, pun datang untuk menanyakan pesanan, namun terhenti ketika melihat rupa calon pembelinya. Wajahnya menggantungkan senyum _'Ooh... I know it'_. Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk, masih tidak terbiasa dengan reaksi orang di sekitarnya.

''Ng, ng, a-aku pesan mi-miso r-ramen...,'' ucapnya ragu-ragu. Ayame masih memasang senyum yang sama sambil memberitahukan pesanan pada ayahnya.

Hinata masih tetap diam menunggu reaksi dari orang di sebelahnya.

Sampai pesanan Hinata datang dan ia mulai memakannya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkomentar. Baik Ayame, maupun dua orang lainnya yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kedai, mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

''Hei hei, Hinata, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai-sampai kau merubah penampilanmu ya?'' Ayame mencoba memancing perhatian Naruto.

''Eh, eh, ano...''

''Selesai! Huwaa... Kenyangnya!'' Ternyata dia berhenti di mangkok ke-14. ''Paman, ini uangnya ya. Aku pergi dulu, masih harus latihan lagi.''

Para cewe yang melihat hal itu matanya langsung terbelalak. Ayame mengambil tindakan sigap, ''Hei hei Naruto! Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?''

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh bingung. Ia merogoh-rogoh sakunya, ''Dompetku tidak ketinggalan kok.''

''Bukan itu! Maksudku, kau tidak menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda?''

''Hah?'' Ia berpikir lalu memperhatikan cewe di depannya. Ia pun menepuk tangannya satu kali seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Ayame bernapas lega, sementara Hinata menunggu apa yang kira-kira akan diucapkannya. ''Aku tahu! Kak Ayame berat badannya naik lagi ya? Mukanya tambah bulat.''

Tinju segera melayang di wajahnya. Ia pun terkapar di aspal yang keras dengan wajah yang bengkak, ''Kurang ajar! Beratku baru turun setengah kilo tau!''

''Ma-mahap...'' Ia segera berdiri lalu kabur dari tempat itu, takut ada bogem mentah lagi yang melayang ke wajahnya. Hinata dan Ayame pun hanya menghela napas melihatnya pergi.

''Oh iya Hinata...,'' ia memanggil dari kejauhan, membuat gadis itu melihat ke arahnya, ''Aku suka wangi shampoo-mu yang sekarang,'' dengan itupun ia kembali berlari ke tempat lain.

_'Shampoo? Maksudnya shampoo wangi melon yang kuganti kemarin?' _pikir Hinata sambil mencium wangi rambutnya yang kini berwarna ungu cerah.

''Benar-benar deh si Naruto!'' Tiba-tiba suara itu muncul dari belakang, ''Masa dia nggak nyadar kalau Hinata ganti warna rambut sih. Matanya buta ya?''

''Ini benar-benar kelewatan. Kalau begini kita juga harus ambil tindakan.''

''Eh, a-apa maksud k-kalian? Kalian tidak berniat meng-'apa-apa'-kan Naruto-kun 'kan?''

Dua gadis itu hanya memberikan senyum pada gadis ketiga itu. ''Tenang saja Hinata, kami tidak akan meng-'apa-apa'-kan Naruto. Sebagai gantinya...''

''... Kami akan meng-'apa-apa'-kan kamu,'' sambung Sakura.

''Kita namakan proyek ini 'Girl's Evolution'!'' Sekarang bisa terlihat api berkobar-kobar di mata biru Ino. Sudah lama dia tak merasa sesemangat ini sejak kepulangan Sasuke ke desa Konoha.

Dan dengan itu pun, mereka menyeret Hinata ke rumah Ino, tempat paling lengkap mengenai fashion.

Sementara itu, Pak Teuchi sang pemilik kedai yang mendengar dan mengetahui segala sesuatu, masih sibuk beradu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa si Naruto mencium wangi shampoo di antara wangi ramen yang semerbak. Dia bukan keluarga Inuzuka 'kan? Mungkin ninja memang memiliki lima kemampuan indra yang melebihi kemampuan orang biasa. Who's know?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu tanpa menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti. Ino dan Sakura sudah mencoba mempermak Hinata dengan alat-alat 'keramat' mereka.

Dimulai dengan hari pertama, mereka memberi _lipgloss _untuk Hinata. Itupun dipasang mati-matian karena Hinata menolak untuk menuruti rencana mereka, walaupun akhirnya dia pasti kalah. Tapi si pirang bebal itu malah...

_''Heh? Kau habis makan tempura ya Hinata? Bibirmu mengkilap begini,'' katanya sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Hinata._

Tidak bisa menanggung malu, Hinata langsung kabur dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam dari tempat itu.

Lalu mereka coba memakaikan maskara, reaksinya? ''Kamu kurang tidur ya, Hinata? Wajahmu tambah pucat. Lebih baik kamu pulang tidur.''

Hari berikutnya mereka mencoba me-_manicure _kukunya. Diwarna dan dipasang macam-macam aksesoris. Reaksinya pun tidak seperti yang diharapkan. ''Hm? Rasanya rambutmu tambah pendek. Baru dipotong ya?'' Setelah itu dia langsung pergi latihan. Memang sih, Hinata sedikit memotong rambutnya, tapi itu kan sedikit sekali, cuma dirapikan. Kenapa gak bisa liat kukunya sih?

Hari berikutnya pun begitu. Seterusnya pun begitu lagi. Yang diubah apa, yang diliat apa. Sampai akhirnya cewe-cewe itu pada nggak tahan.

''Uwaah! Aku nggak tahan lagi!'' teriak Ino yang sudah frustasi, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

''Iya sih, tapi yang paling sedih tetep aja Hinata. Dari tadi dia mojok di sudut ruangan tuh.'' Sakura menunjuk satu sudut ruangan yang terlihat lebih gelap diantara yang lain, dimana terdapat suatu sosok yang berdiam disana.

''Kalau begitu, kita tidak bisa diam saja. Kita laksanakan _Special project,_'' kata Ino. Terlihat jelas keinginannya untuk balas dendam atas reaksi Naruto yang melukai harga dirinya sebagai Dewi Kecantikan Konoha.

''_Special project _? Apa maksudmu?''

''Huh! Lihat saja. Dengan tangan ini, akan kurubah Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Akan kubuktikan pada cowo buta itu kalau gelar Dewi Kecantikan yang kudapat ini bukan omong kosong belaka!'' Matanya mengobarkan api.

Padahal Naruto sendiri sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu dengan gelar tidak resmi yang didapatkan Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya dengan sedikit pertengkaran mulut, sedikit pemaksaan dan sedikit cakaran disana-sini, _Special Project _berhasil dilaksanakan.

''I-Ino-chan, a-aku tidak bisa keluar dengan penampilan begini,'' protes Hinata. Sekarang angin sejuk dapat menyentuh langsung sebagian besar dari kulitnya yang putih tanpa terhalang apapun.

''Ayolah Hinata. Kau tidak perlu malu. Tunjukkan dirimu yang sekarang pada si bodoh itu,'' Sakura menyemangatinya seperti biasa.

Dengan Special project, Ino benar-benar mengubah seorang Hinata. Jaket tebalnya sudah diganti dengan baju yang 'sedikit' kurang bahan. Celana yang panjangnya agak nanggung itu kini tidak terlihat lagi. Yang ada hanyalah rok berenda yang pendeknya juga nanggung. Model rambut dirubah. Make-up full mode on. Aksesoris lengkap. Pokoknya, ini udah bisa dibilang 'Bukan Hinata lagi' deh.

''Dengar ya Hinata. Kau harus bisa menunjukkan pada si bodoh itu kalau kau itu ada! Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau punya sesuatu yang bisa diperlihatkan pada semua laki-laki di dunia ini! Tunjukkan padanya sosok sesungguhnya dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata!'' Ok. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi yang dikatakan Ino memang benar.

Selama bertahun-tahun terus menunggu, tidak akan membawa perubahan berarti.

''Kau benar, Ino. Aku akan berjuang agar dia menyadari keberadaanku.'' Ia tersenyum lalu segera mencari keberadaan pujaan hati.

Mereka mencari ke seluruh bagian desa. Tidak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk mencari seseorang dengan Byakugan.

Tepat di tempat latihan, mereka menemukan si pirang bermata biru, lengkap dengan temannya yang berambut _spike _berwarna biru tua.

Ino dan Sakura segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak setelah memberikan dorongan semangat sekali lagi untuk Hinata. Hinata menarik napas panjang sebelum ia menghampiri kedua orang itu.

''N-Naruto,'' panggilnya pelan. Yang dituju sepertinya menyadarinya.

''Ah, Hinata. Ada apa?''

''Ah, umm... Ano...'' gak mungkin 'kan tiba-tiba dia bilang 'Hei, gimana penampilanku hari ini? Kamu suka?'

Di pihak ke tiga, cowo yang terkenal dengan nama belakang Uchiha dan kejeniusannya setelah berhasil membunuh Orochimaru dan pulang kembali ke desanya itu bola matanya hampir copot keluar.

Setelah pulang kembali ke Konoha, dia tidak menemukan perubahan berarti di desanya. Perhatian yang sama, teman yang sama, sifat-sifat yang sama, hanya bertambah usia. Para penduduk desa pun tidak terlalu memberi respon atas kepulangannya. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah. Itulah orang-orang desa Konoha. Melupakan yang penting dan mengingat hal yang tidak penting.

Dan sekarang, gadis yang hanya dia kenal sebagai gadis pemalu yang selalu berkutat di balik jaketnya yang super tebal itu bisa-bisanya berdiri di depannya dengan penampilan yang... _Well, _dia cukup suka kok dengan penampilan baru cewe ini.

Di lain pihak, di semak-semak, mata para cewe itu sudah berkobar. Geloranya tersampaikan ke tubuh. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semak-semak itu juga ikut terbakar.

Di pihak yang bersenggama, si pirang bebal sepertinya menyadari sesuatu, ''Eh Hinata, kau...'' Tangannya diulurkan untuk menggapai Hinata.

Hinata yang agak tidak menduga reaksi ini menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sampai ia merasakan sentuhan jari Naruto yang baru pertama kali ini menyentuh lengan atasnya yang kini tidak tertutup.

''...digigit nyamuk, ya? Sampai bentol begini.''

Yang lain sweat drop.

Ino bahkan sampai jatuh terjungkal.

''Wah, musim panas memang banyak nyamuk ya. Aku juga tiap malam selalu dikerubungi nyamuk. Gatal sekali rasanya.'' Ia tertawa garing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata merasa malu sekali. Tangannya kini menutupi tanda yang diberitahu Naruto. _'Seharusnya tadi kutolak memakai baju seperti ini.'_

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang salah mencoba meredakan ocehan temannya itu, ''Err, Naruto...''

''**NA-RU-TOOO!**''

Dari kejauhan, 2 orang cewe langsung memberi jotosan maut pada si pirang.

''Eh, a-apa yang...''

''DIAM KAU DASAR BEBAL! KAU ITU BUTA YA? DASAR MANUSIA GAK PUNYA OTAK!'' Kepalanya digoyang-goyang sampai dia gak bisa mikir apa yang terjadi. Lalu kembali ditinju dan digebuki.

Bisa dibayangkan. Seorang Ino dengan power-nya tidak bisa diremehkan. Seorang Sakura dengan tinjunya merupakan salah satu dari 7 hal paling menyeramkan di Konoha. Keduanya bersatu? Tanya aja sama Naruto.

''Haduh... Sakit Sakura-chan, Ino... Memangnya aku salah apa?''

''MASIH NGGAK TAU JUGA?''

Sasuke cuma bisa diam saat melihat temannya diserang. Tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

''Sudahlah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan,'' suara lemah itu berhasil menghentikan mereka, '' Ng... Naruto-kun, tadi aku mau bilang, aku punya kupon makan di Ichiraku yang diberikan Shino. Ini untukmu. Kupikir, aku tidak akan kesana untuk waktu yang lama.'' Ia memberikan kupon itu sambil tersenyum pedih, tapi tak terlihat oleh yang lain karena ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan lari dari tempat itu.

Melihat hal itu, Ino dan Sakura mengejarnya tanpa mempedulikan para cowo disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Lalu?''

''Hng? Apa maksudmu?''

''Kau benar-benar tidak menyadari perubahan sedrastis itu?'' Ia menatap temannya setengah tidak percaya. Setengahnya lagi percaya karena memang seperti itulah temannya.

''Oh, itu. Iya ya. Dia tambah cantik.''

Sasuke merasa dibodohi, _'Jadi dia sadar?'_

''Tanpa kusadari, setiap harinya dia semakin bertambah cantik.'' Ia menutup matanya sambil membayangkan sebuah sosok di pikirannya.

Seandainya Sasuke tidak mengetahui temannya yang aneh satu ini lebih jauh, dia tidak akan tersenyum.

''Kalau kau tidak mau, buatku saja.''

''Eh, jangan dong!'' Bisa berabe kalau saingannya cowo terpopuler di Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru : **Nah, gimana? Aku bener-bener nepatin janjiku 'kan?

**Naruto** : Apaan nih? Kenapa aku dapet peran begini terus sih? Liat wajahku sampai bonyok-bonyok begini! Nggak keren banget! *lempar-lempar shuriken*

**Naru** : Eit eit, sabar dulu dong! *sibuk menghindar* Yang bikin muka kamu sampai begitu 'kan Sakura sama Ino, Naru nggak ngapa-ngapain. Lagipula menurut Naru kamu keren kok. Tuh tuh, pas di bagian akhir.

**Naruto** : Mereka yang mukul, tapi kamu yang bikin cerita supaya mereka mukul aku! Kalau masalah keren sih, emang aku udah keren dari dulu…

**Naru** : Yah, narsis-nya keluar lagi deh. Lama-lama dia bisa jadi **Narcissus** deh.

**Naruto** : Bodo ah! Kalau bikin cerita tuh yang bener dong. Bikin karakter-nya lebih keren kek, terutama pemeran utamanya. Tokoh utama kok dibikin kayak orang bego? Bikin lagi yang bener. Kalau Sasuke aja, dibikin keren banget…

**Naru** : Iya deh, iya. Emangnya kamu mau dibikinin cerita kayak apa?

**Naruto** : Yang keren! Yang banyak acara pertarungan dan aku selalu muncul disitu. Kalau bisa judulnya **'The Legend of The Best Hokage'**

**Naru : **Haah? Nggak mau ah! Itu 'kan kerjaannya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, Naru nggak ikut campur yang begituan. Kalau mau, baca aja komik 'Naruto'. Semuanya persis kayak yang kamu mau. Udahan ah, udah bagus dibikinin cerita, karakter nggak tahu terima kasih. *langsung pergi*

**Naruto** : Oi oi, tunggu dulu dong! O iya, readers. Jangan lupa kasih review ya. Ini bener-bener pertama kalinya si Naru mau buat cerita aku sama Hinata loh. Oi Naru, aku udah promosiin cerita kamu loh, jangan ngambek lagi dong!

**Naru** : …

**Naruto** : Ayolah, kita 'kan sama-sama 'Naru'. Jangan ngambek lagi ya… Naru!


End file.
